The Ruins of Kiamo Ko
by GeishaKing
Summary: After becoming the Wicked Witch of the West, the Wizard is planning to capture Elphaba and defame her in front of the entire Land of OZ. She must fight the Wizard and protect all that she holds dear to her heart. FanArt Needed!
1. So Gullible

**The Ruins of Kiamo Ko  
Chapter 1  
So Gullible  
****By: GeishaKing&Twilight-to-Nightfall**

* * *

(A/N: This is my fourth story, that I have submitted, and I hope you [the reader enjoy this story and the others I have as well. Hello to my friends: Twilight-to-Nightfall, GeishaKing, DMHPluv, JasmineCullen, and the rest of you if I don't know you author name. I apologize for that sentence. I LUV U ALL!!!!!)-GeishaKing(2008) 

With the help of Twilight-to-Nightfall, this story was able to be written!

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY _WICKED MATERIAL! _

* * *

_Kiamo Ko, a dark fortress in the Vinkus "Winkie Country", to the west of the Emerald City, in the Land of OZ. Storm clouds gather high in the sky. There has been no rain for months. A fire is light in one of the towers on the fortress. A chair lies within, next to the dancing flames. A table with a large crystal ball, potion vials, and book with the faded name of _The Grimmerie._ A woman enters the room from a large wooden door. She floats over to the chair her black cloak billowing behind her, she sits down. She stares into the flames. As deep as the abyss, her dark eyes stare into the bright lively flames. The color of the flames dance over her green skin, as she plots her next move._

* * *

"There has to be an easier way to do this," the witch said to herself, "I mean how gullible could I possibly be." She attempted to cast a spell on the Tin Man, for attempting to break down the gates of Kiamo Ko, with an army of over four dozens of Ozians. She had foreseen this within the crystal ball in the middle of the table in the center of the room. She replayed the vision in her head, to get the full message of course. 

_She peered into the crystal, she saw a man made out of tin, with a "big nose" as the witch liked to call it. She saw the Tin Man at the front gate of the Wizard's palace in the Emerald City. She saw him knocking on the door, until someone finally opened the door. A very plump guard moved toward the Tin Man and spoke to him._

_"The Wizard is very busy at the moment so come back in about in a couple of days!" He turned around and returned to his post within the doorway._

_"But this is about the Witch!" The Tin Man managed to say before the door had closed upon them. This was the first couple of words that came out of his mouth before the door closed._

_"Halt! Open the door!" The great emerald doors swung open once again and the guard reappeared. "You are working for the Wizard?"_

_"Yes, the Wizard asked me to gather troops to go and attack the Witch's fortress of Kiamo Ko." The Tin Man replied._

_The witch's eyes widened and filled with rage. She continued to watch what was still going on, even though she couldn't bear to watch it any longer._

_The Tin Man entered a long emerald "obviously" colored hallway. A large door stood at the farthest end. As he strode to the door he continued to look around, in and out of all of the windows that lined the corridor. He could see activity going on throughout the city. As he reached the giant door, he knocked._

_"WHO IS IT?" A loud and powerful voice came from the other side of the door. The voice continued to echo throughout the entire corridor. _

_"It is I, the Tin Man. I have come on your behalf, it's about the Witch." There was along and ominous pause. Finally the voice spoke out._

_"ENTER!"_

* * *

_The Tin Man entered_ _a large circular_ _room with a large face looking at him through a drape of green. His knees began to shake as he stood in front of "The Wonderful Wizard of OZ." He knelt to the ground and bowed low before the Wizard. "Oh great and most powerful wizard, I the Tin Man have come to tell you that the troops that you asked me to gather are now waiting outside of the gates of your palace, ready to attack the evil fortress of Kiamo Ko."_

_The face glared at him, as he shuddered with fear. "You will break through the gates of Kiamo Ko and capture the Witch. Gather your troops and go there. I want you to take her under your control within three days."_

_"Yes, I understand my lord." The Tin Man replied._

_Before leaving the room the face of the Wizard spoke up. "Follow my instructions very carefully, no mistakes." The Tin Man bowed and left the room._

_Standing on the steps of the Wizards palace, and looking into the faces of the Ozians sworn to help relieve the land of the Witch, waited for his word._

_"The Wizard says we are to take her, with no mistakes." A loud cry erupted from the square as the soldiers prepared to move out. _

_"Commander Boq?" One soldier towards the back piped in._

_"Yes, what is it?" Boq asked._

_"How much time did the Wizard want us to take the Witch under control? Did he have a specific time period?" The man shrugged after saying this._

_"The Wizard wants us to travel for two days or less to reach Kiamo Ko, and he wants the Witch before his throne three days from now." Boq replied to the entire throng,"Any questions?" No one seemed eager to ask anything else. "All right let's move out!" Boq made his way to the front of the line, motioned for the troops to follow, the army flooded through the gates of the Emerald City on their road to Kiamo Ko._

* * *

_The troops had been moving for a day and a half. They had finally reached the very edge of The Great Kells, south of Kiamo Ko. They were only miles from the fortress and their prize. The thought of capturing the Witch burned heavily in their minds. They also thought of all the riches that they would recieve for taking her._

_"We are about three miles from Kiamo Ko, hurry up. When the Jackal Moon sets tonight we muct have her." Boq told them. They quickly picked up the pace and moved towards the fortress._

_"Commander, what lands lie on the other side of the Great Kells?" A younger soldier ask. "I've never ever been their in my entire life."_

_"I wouldn'__t be surprised that you haven't been their, because it is a dark and mysterious land and it isn't really safe to tread here." Boq replied._

_"Why does the Witch reside here then? I mean if it is so perilous."_

_"Because the Witch is a crazed fool!"_

The witch winced after hearing this in her head once again. She picked up a glass vial and hurled it at the opposite wall, which then shattered and a dark purple cloud swirled into the air. She then closed her eyes and remembered the next part of the vision.

_11:00 pm, and hour before the moon would cast a bright light upon the road leading to Kiamo Ko. When the light hit the road the flying monkey servants of the Wicked Witch would spot them._

_"Quickly, we must make it to the fortress." Boq yelled to the troops. There was a quick shuffle of feet and the turrets of the towers of Kiamo Ko appeared on the horizon. The bridge lay before them, they were carrying a battering ram made from a dead log they found on their travels. They ran to the door, and began to pound on the door._

_"YOU FOUL FOOLS, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME, THE WICKED WITCH!" A yelled came from the other side of the door. There was the chittering of monkeys and the doors blew off of its hinges. The witch appeared in the cloud of dust, her broom in hand and a ball of fire in her hand. "HERE YOU GO TIN MAN, I'LL MELT YOU NOW, IF I HAVE TO." She let out a long cackling laugh, which was then cut short. She looked around and saw nothing, only a fox run through her view._

* * *

The witch regained her composure and rose from the chair. She had been tricked by the Wizard to think that he want her to be captured. She walked around the room, and went over to the window, she pushed open the windows. Drew a deep breath and yelled a loud as she could. 

"YOU THINK I'M SO GULLIBLE AND FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS, WELL I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL MR. WIZARD!" She drew another deep breath. "I AM THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU BEFORE YOU CAN DESTROY ME, BY THE SKIN ON MY TEETH, AND THE RUINS OF KIAMO KO, IWILL WIN!" She let out an echoing cackle which filled the land of OZ.

A ways away in Forttica in the land of Gillikin. Glinda the Good awoke with a start. With the laughter ringing in her ear, she thought to her self.

"Elphie???????????"

To Be Continued...

* * *

(A/N: Twilight- to-Nightfall and I hope you enjoyed our first chapter and hope you review it, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!") 


	2. Journey from Forttica

**The Ruins of Kiamo Ko  
Chapter 2:  
Journey from Forttica  
By: GeishaKing&Twilight-to-Nightfall**

* * *

(A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read our first chapter and reviewed it. We are very happy that you wanted to read it and want to read more of it. We have come up with a storyline for this next chapter. For all you "Galinda" fans, she is showing up in this chapter, and we'll try to make her as comical in this story as she is in the play but we aren't really sure about it, it depends on how our storyline comes out. We hope you will be as pleased with this chapter more than the first. Thank you for wanting to continue reading!)-Twilight-to-Nightfall&GeishaKing(2008) 

P.S. For all of you, if you don't really understand the make up of OZ, and where some of the places that will be showing up in this chapter and the ones to follow, just if you would like, look at a map of OZ and it should help you figure out where the places in the story that we're talking about are actually taking place.

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY _WICKED_ MATERIAL!

* * *

_Forttica, a large city in the region of Gillikin, in OZ (A/N: Look at the map). A city of the rich, and well to do people. As the sun begins to rise, a large mansion lies on the highest hill to the north, shows no sign of life. Large bay windows surround the lower levels of the mansion, with beautiful lilac gardens planted all over the grounds. On the second level of the mansion, a set of windows stand ajar. A cool early morning breeze flows through the windows. In large room completely decorated in PINK, and I mean just about ever shade of pink there is, lies a large canopy bed. Under the sheets, a young women with golden curls sleeps. A cry is heard over the night sky, and she awakens with a start._

* * *

"Elphie!?" She shot up in bed. The door flys open, a servant enters the room out of breath. 

"Miss Glinda, what is it?" The servant asks, taking in deep breaths. Glinda stares out the window. "Miss Glinda?"

"Nothing," she begins, "I guess I was just imagining it. I'm fine." She nods toward her servant, who responds with a nod and leaves the room. She throws the sheets off of her to reveal that she is wearing a pink dressing gown. She hops out of bed and walks briskly towards the window. She pushes the window open, and a gust of wind ruffles her hair. Golden curls are now in disarray. She looks around to see if anyone is around. "Elphie what is it?" She stares into the horizon.

* * *

A short time later at breakfast, Glinda sits pondering over her morning oatmeal. She sits before her mirror looking deep within. Of courses being who she is, she can't keep her mind on one thing. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, "Sweet Oz, Your Beautiful!" She winks at the reflection. The reflection however doesn't show the wink. The face glares back at her. She moves her head but the reflection remains motionless. 

"What is wrong with this stupid thing?" She leans over and smacks the mirror. "OW! My poor hand, OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll definitely have to redo that nail." She looks at her _poor _nail.

"You are so pathetic!" She looked up, the reflection was finally moving, "Next you'll be the one crying Auntie Em, Auntie Em, my nails have to be redone." The reflection laughed.

"Oh, I'm a comedian now." Glinda replied sarcastically, she gave a little high pitched giggle. "Well let me tell myself something. I am SO much better than you." She points at the mirror.

"Put a cork in it, Miss-I'm so beautiful-I have nice hair-Oh my poor wittle nail-why does this have to happen on a day when I already booked the salon-my hair has great bouncibilty-does this dress make my butt look _big_-Galinda!"

"Hey pretty girl, don't tell me these things. I know this dress made my butt look big, I know I'm so beautiful, and sucks for you because your just a reflection." She smirked at the mirror.

"Alright I've had enough," her reflection said, "I'm out of here." The reflection dissappeared.

"Yeah thats right honey, you get you butt up and move because, don't make me pull a Yolanda on you." She got up from the chair and began showing off in front of the mirror. "Scared aren't ya?!"

"Not as scared as you'll be!" A disembodied said.

"AHHH!!!" Glinda jumped and spun around.

"Told Ya, Honey! The beautiful, green skinned girl stood behind her. "I came for your help." Elphaba saisd to Glinda. "I was thinking..."

"No, I need to definitely go to the nail salon!" Glinda replied.

"I was waiting for that!" Elpie rooled her eyes.

* * *

A short while later in the nearest nail salon, which happens to be on the same street the mansion was on, we find Glinda sitting in a chair, a manicurist at her finger tips. She is talking to a dissembodied voice. So obviously the manicurist thinks she crazy. Elphaba has her robes tightly bound around her, and is hiding behind a plant in the shadows. 

"Now, what do you need my help for?" Glinda asked. "I'm going to be busy the rest of the week."

"I need you to come to Kiamo Ko with me." Elphie replied, putting a sound spell on the manicurist.

"Why do I want to go to a smelly hole like that?" Glinda waved her hand. Elphaba knew it wasn't going to be easy to get her to go.

They both didn't speak for awhile. Elphie then broke in, "Glinda, the Wizard is trying to smudge my name and everything about me," She took a deep breath, "You've got to help we. He's trying to drive me insane with all of these visions, so all of OZ thinks that I'm as insane as they already think."

"Please!" A tear trickled down her face. It left a long stain down her cheek. Glinda looked over, seeing the tears pouring from her friends face sealed the deal.

"Alright, I'll go with you." She stood up from the chair, still getting her nail done. "Roght after this!" She took her seat yet again.

* * *

When she was finally done, Elphaba and Glinda walked out of the parlor, and pushed the door open. The cool breeze rustled papers inside of the salon, Glinda grabbed the broom, sat on it. Then with a quick push off of the ground, they soared into the air. The two witches flew towards Kiamo Ko. In mid-air, a quick and almost quiet cackle let loose from Glindas' lips. 

Elphaba looked at her friend, turned back around and smiled to herself.

_They had begun their great journey. Their journey towards the Ruins of Kiamo Ko._

_

* * *

_

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


End file.
